El Conquistador
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: USxUK / Sí cada parte del cuerpo de una nación representaba un lugar en su poderío, definitivamente los labios de Estados Unidos eran... ¿Qué?


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

»Advertencias: Incoherencia mía durante inglés.

»Nota: Para** Remula Black,** para ayudarla en su recuperación :D te estoy preparando otro más romántico, así que sí no te gusta éste, espera a ver lo que te traigo xP

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**El conquistador**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Un día de lluvia y tempestades sin iguales, dónde los servicios de electricidad no fallaron; gracias al milagro de su Dios anglicano, Inglaterra reflexionó algo que cambió su forma de ver el mundo mismo. Tan sorprendido estaba que, rápidamente, a la mañana siguiente tomó el primer vuelo a la tierra de la libertad, alias: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

La representación de cuatro ojos sufría de tiempo libre, "_sufría_" porque mucho tiempo libre para un país repudiado por medio mundo significaba un egoísta deleite de dichas horas, pero que a los noventa minutos se tornaba aburrido como un libro explicativo sobre plantas, ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo eso constaba de casi 500 hojas?

De pronto, la puerta de su prisión –_entiéndase cuarto, con pósters de superhéroes incluido_– salió disparada a la casa contigua –_que quedaba más o menos a dos manzanas de allí_–. Alfred palideció al ver sus fotografías heroicas –_y la puerta_– muy lejos de la recámara, con un para nada estético agujero en la pared de recuerdo.

—_What? _—El estadounidense saltó de la cama, tomando de la repisa a Texas. Pese a hora divisar mejor, la polvareda producto del sacudón seguía obstaculizando su visión.

Una sombra comenzó a formarse entre el humo. Ésa imagen le resultaba conocida, demasiado conocida…

—No puede ser… —Se negaba a creer lo que se le presentaba, cual aparición divina. — _England!_ —Exclamó el menor, todavía escéptico.

Arthur no dijo nada, su porte de caballero estaba erguido y firme. El de ojos azules tragó su propia salvia, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle del cuello a la médula. Cuando Reino Unido se te imponía de ésa forma seria, significaba que hizo algo realmente malo. El punto era el qué hizo tan mal. Según recordaba, desde que su jefe lo echó a patadas de su oficina, no había hecho otra cosa que no sea dormir, comer y ver TV.

—_What's wrong? _—Le preguntó, tartamudeando.

El inglés no respondió, comenzó a acercarse a su antigua posesión, a un ritmo lento; casi tortuoso. El blanco facial del americano se atenuó, ¡Kirkland daba miedo!

—Iggy, realmente no sé qué te pasa, o qué hice, pero te digo que no pienso clavarme a escuchar tu sermón dominical…

—Lo entiendo, ahora entiendo todo… —Hablaba bajito, de forma tal que parecía poseído, más para sí que para el otro.

Los británicos eran tan raros…

El de despeinados mechones rubios dorados acorraló al país de las 50 estrellitas contra la cabecera de la cama matrimonial, que Jones utilizaba sólo para su fisonomía. Los irises profundos de éste brillaron de incertidumbre y terror, sentía lo mismo que al ver una legión de fantasmas hambrientos de carne humana y fresca.

—¿Q–…?

Veloz, imperceptible, como todo un experimentado en la materia, le robó un beso. La isla se hincó sobre él, acortando las distancias corporales entre ambos; apretando sus mejillas sonrojadas y cruzando las piernas en su espalda. Al principio no lo creyó, naturalmente, luego como que se acostumbró para finalmente corresponder con la inexperiencia de un infante.

Terminaron separándose, unidos por un casi invisible hilillo de saliva, y la intensidad de sus miradas conectadas.

—Arthur…

—_New York…_ —Murmuró la madre anglosajona. — Conquisté Nueva York.

La ex–colonia europea se sonrojó peor, asintiendo y besando otra vez a su socio.

Sí cada parte del cuerpo de las naciones representaba un lugar bajo su poderío, los labios de Estados Unidos eran la ciudad portuaria, eternamente vigilada por la estatua regalo de cierto bastardo que bebe vino.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

»Aclaración: A mi vente vino ésta lógica: "_Sí cada parte del cuerpo de una nación es un lugar de su país, los labios de Estados Unidos son Nueva York_" he aquí la explicación del porqué pensé ésto: vi un perfume que decía "_Nueva York, la ciudad del amor_" y ¿Qué lugar más romántico que los labios?

Espero que les haya gustado :D Y les comentaré algo que me estuve pensando** mucho** tiempo, ¿Qué dicen sí hago una remake de Hall de los Sueños Rotos? Ya que hay muchas cosas que me salteé y no expliqué como se debía, ¿Me dirían su opinión? Obviamente, One Soul Two Bodies entra en plan de rehacer; ¿Y Sangre por Amor y La Vida Escrita en Sangre? Quiero saber sí alguien todavía tiene fe en mí u.u

Los dejo, nos vemos en otra. Bye bye y muchas gracias por los comentarios y demás~


End file.
